tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Green-Grey Sponge-Suit Sushi Turtles
[[Datei:GG-SS-ST 00a.jpg|thumb|270px|''Green-Grey Sponge-Suit Sushi Turtles]]Green-Grey Sponge-Suit Sushi Turtles'' (Grüngraue Schwammanzug-Sushi-Schildkröten) ist ein Graphic Novel und eine Parodie des 1990iger Live Action-Films von Mark Martin. Details * Herstellungsdatum: 1990 * Story und Zeichnungen: Mark Martin Vorkommende Charaktere 'Green-Grey Sponge-Suit Suhi Turtles' ;thumb|140px|Rückseite des TitelumschlagsVelveeduh : Anführer der Gruppe und Spezialist im Gebrauch der Angelrute. ;Pierrier : Der Hitzkopf der Gruppe und Meister des Mikrophons. ;Toyoduh : Der Schlaukopf der Gruppe und Spezialist im Umgang mit einem automatischen Wollweber ("Dude-L-Loom"). Wegen seines schlechten Sehvermögens extrem von seiner Brille abhängig. ;Viceroy : Der Jüngste der Gruppe und Spezialist in Klatschtechniken fürs An- und Ausmachen von elektrischen Geräten. ;Match-Stik : Der Lehrmeister der Sushi Turtles, der seinem toten Meister Hamato Sushi zum Gedenken seine Schüler zu perfekten Sushi-Arrangeuren ausbilden möchte. 'Freunde' ;April MayJune : Die spatzenhirnige, blonde Reporterin von Actionews, die nie weiß, wann sie ihr Mundwerk stillzuhalten hat. ;Kootie : Ein Fan der ursprünglichen, gewalttätigen Version der Turtles, dem deren Popkultur-Ableger verhasst sind und sich daher zunächst mit den Sushi Turtles (insbesondere Pierrier) nicht versteht. Trägt ständig eine afrikanische Maske vor seinem Gesicht. ;Dan-Dan Pennyworth : Ein dicklicher, leicht nerdiger Teenager, der als Aprils Assistent bei Actionews arbeitet. Da sein reicher Vater Charles ihn zu sehr verwöhnt und ihm nicht einmal mit Strenge begegnet, entschließt Dan-Dan, von zuhause wegzulaufen und sich dem Bat Clan anzuschließen. ;Hamato Sushi : Match-Stiks verstorbenes Herrchen und ein berühmter japanischer Sushi-Chef. ;Tang Jar : Eine Restaurantkritikerin, die sich in Hamato Sushi verliebte und von Oroku Soggy getötet wurde, als sie keinerlei Gefallen an seiner neuen Kreation - Fledermaus-Sushi - finden konnte. 'Feinde' ;Shooter (Oroku Soggy) (alias "The Batguy") : Der übellaunige und leicht reizbare Begründer der Bat Guys in New York City. Der Tod seines Bruders Oroku Noogy durch Hamato Sushis Hand trieb ihn dazu, seine eigene verdrehte Sushi-Kreation (mit Fledermäusen anstatt Fisch) auf den amerikanischen Markt zu bringen. Trägt einen überdimensionierten Fleischwolf als Helm und Maske. ;Der Bat Clan : Die in Fledermaus-Kostümen gehüllten Handlanger von Oroku Soggy. Auch bekannt als die Batguys und Batboys. ;Shih Tzu : Der sadistische Stiefellecker (wörtlich und bildlich) und Stellvertreter des Shooters. 'Neutrale Personen' ;Chief Sterno : Der Chef des New Yorker Police Departments, welcher durch Aprils Aufdringlichkeit in dieser Geschichte gar nicht zu Wort kommt. Handlung thumb|160px|Die Batguy-SituationDie Geschichte beginnt mit einem Bericht der Fernsehreporterin April MayJune über die sich im Moment in der Stadt ausbreitende Welle von Missetaten, ausgeführt von Straßenpunks, die sich allesamt mit Kostümen auf der Basis eines gewissen "Fledermaustypen" ausstaffiert haben, zusammen mit einem Filmclip von einer ihrer Aktivitäten als Beweis. Nach Beendigung der Reportage verabschiedet April sich von ihren Arbeitskollegen, darunter Dan-Dan Pennyworth, dem Sohn ihres Bosses Charles, und will nach Hause fahren, wird aber auf dem Parkplatz von einigen dieser "Batguys" überfallen, die den Filmclip von ihr verlangen, welchen April aber nicht so gerne hergeben möchte. thumb|160px|left|Enter the Sushi Turtles!Gerade als der sie bedrohende Batguy vor Frust einen Scheikrampf bekommt, brechen plötzlich vier maskierte, humanoide Schildkröten - die Green-Grey Sponge-Suit Sushi Turtles - durch einen nahen Kanaldeckel an die Oberfläche und wollen sich die frechen Buben vorknöpfen, genau wie im ersten Band ihrer berühmten Comicvorlagen. Sie verlieren jedoch haushoch und landen zusammen mit April in der Kanalisation, und einer der Turtles (der mit der roten Maske), stampft ob dieser schmählichen Niederlage davon, um zu schmollen. Währenddessen will Dan-Dan sich zur Abwechslung mal endlich etwas mehr Strenge von seinem Vater einholen, doch dieser verwöhnt ihn stattdessen noch einmal mit Geld; daraufhin läuft Dan-Dan greinend davon, um sich dem Bat Clan anzuschließen. thumb|160px|"Gestatten: Wir sind..."In der Zwischenzeit wird April von den drei verbliebenen Sushi Turtles - mit den Namen Velveeduh, Toyoduh und Viceroy - zu deren Versteck gebracht, welches sich unter dem Popeel TV Marketing-Forschungslabor liegt, und begegnet dort deren Lehrmeister Match-Stik. Nachdem April sich mit den Turtles in eine kurze Diskussion über das Merchandising ihrer Franchise (speziell über Frühstückscerealien) verloren hat, beginnt Match-Stik ihr die Ursprungsgeschichte seiner Familie zu erzählen: thumb|210px|left|Die Geschichte der Sushi TurtlesEinst war Match-Stik in Japan das Haustier von Hamato Sushi, einem berühmten Sushi-Koch und -Arrangeur, und dessen Arrangements hatte er mit einem Streichholz und dem Überresten seines Futters auf dem Boden des Käfigs nachgeahmt. Als Sushi schließlich gezwungen war, nach Amerika auszuwandern, fand Match-Stik sich eines Tages einsam und verlassen auf der Straße wieder. Dann geschah es, dass eines Tages ein Mann namens Seymour in einem seltsamen Laden eine noch seltsame Pflanze mit einem "roten Schleim" fütterte. Gerade als vier Schildkröten am Laden vorbeispazierten, explodierte die Pflanze und benetzte sie mit dem "Ooze", welches sie gerade gefuttert hatte. Dabei schrien die Turtles vor Entrüstung auf, was Match-Stik auf sie aufmerksam machte; und nachdem sie erkannt hatten, dass sie als sprechende Tiere in einer Welt von Menschen zusammenhalten mussten, zogen Match-Stik und die Turtles zusammen und in ihr gegenwärtiges Domizil um, wo Match-Stik seinen jungen Schützlingen die Kunst des Sushi-Arrangierens beizubringen begann. thumb|210px|Meet KootieDer vierte der Turtles, Pierrier, will sich derweil in der Stadt bei einem guten Film abregen, doch stattdessen werden im Kino nur Batguy-Filme gezeigt, und diese werden natürlich von den Batguys enthusiastisch besucht. Pierrier, der eine Chance sieht, sich für die frühere Niederlage zu revangieren, beginnt lautstark über die Batguys und deren kultische Verehrung für diese "eine Heldenfigur" herzuziehen und beschwört damit einen Konflikt mit den Batguys herauf. Mitten in der folgenden Prügelei aber mischt sich ein weiterer Mitspieler ein, ein maskierter Kerl namens Kootie, ein Harcore-Fan der Original-Turtles. Die beiden starten daraufhin eine hitzige Diskussion darüber, dass - so Kootie - die Turtles mit der Einleitung der "Gastära" und ihrem jetzigen Popkulturstatus ihren einstigen grimmigen Biss verloren haben. Als Pierrier gegen diese (nicht unbegründete) Unterstellung protestiert, packt Kootie die Wut und er fällt über Pierrier her... thumb|210px|left|Das wahre Wesen des Bat ClansDan-Dan hat sich dem Bat Clan angeschlossen und wird dort Zeuge, wie der Clan neue Mitglieder rekrutiert, indem sie, eingkleidet in fledermaus-thematisierte Kostüme, unter Shih Tzus Aufsicht eine Puppe einschüchtern sollen. Einer der Rekruten, Home-Bo, wird jedoch dieser Aufgabe nicht gerecht und daraufhin zu Dan-Dans Entsetzen von Shih Tzu ohne Formailtäten beseitigt. Wegen seiner "verweichlichten" Haltung beginnt Shih Tzu daraufhin auf Dan-Dan herumzupicken, bis sein Chef - der Shooter - auftaucht; diesem wirft sich Shih Tzu auf der Stelle speichelleckerisch vor die Füße und stellt ihm den Fernseher an. thumb|160px|Fatale PlappereiAuf der Mattscheibe wird gerade eine Reportage übertragen, in der April den New Yorker Polizeichef Chief Sterno darüber interviewt (bzw. damit überrollt), wie die Batguys sich derart ungeindert in der Stadt ausbreiten können. Eigentlich sollte sie Match-Stik mit dieser Reportage helfen, die Öffentlichkeit auf das Problem dieser missgeleiteten Fanboys aufmerksam zu machen und die Jungs wieder auf den rechten Pfad zu bringen; doch zum Schrecken der Turtles gibt sie in ihrer Spatzenköpfigkeit im Fernsehen bekannt, dass sie heute abend eine Live-Reportage in der Kanalisation unter der Popeel-Fabrik geben will. Und das gibt dem Shooter natürlich eine perfekte Gelegenheit, um seine Batguys auszuschicken, damit sie dieses blonde Plappermaul zum Schweigen bringen sollen... thumb|160px|left|Der Angriff der BatguysGerade als die Turtles beginnen, sich auf den kommenden Ärger einzustellen, platzt Pierrier ins Haus, zusammen mit Kootie, der sich ihm an den Hals geklemmt hat. Pierrier kann seinen lästigen Gegner schließlich abschütteln, bringt dabei aber ein Buchregal zum Umkippen, welches die beiden Streithähne k.o. schlägt. Dann kommt April hinzu (und wird von den Turtles mit viel Wohlwollen empfangen), dicht gefolgt von den Batguys. Als diese versuchen, gewaltsam ins Versteck einzudringen und sich April zu schnappen, lässt Velveeduh seinen Bruder Viceroy die Lichter löschen, und im Schutz der Dunkelheit gelingt ihnen die Flucht in Aprils Van. Velveeduh benutzt als Abschiedsgruß seinen Angelhaken, um den Boiler ihres Verstecks auf Überdruck zu schalten, damit die resultierende Explosion ihren Rückzug weiter deckt. Doch als sie sich zu ihrer neuen Zuflucht (der verlassenen MayJune-Farm) fahren, haben sie zwei weitere schlechte Neuigkeiten zu verdauen: Pierrier hat sich vom Sturz des Bücherregals immer noch nicht erholt, und im Durcheinander ihrer Flucht has Viceroy versehentlich nicht ihren Meister Match-Stik, sondern Kootie mitgenommen! Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ist Match-Stik nun der Gefangene des Bat Clans, und Shih Tzu verliert keine Zeit, ihn unter Aussetzung diverser Batguy-Mechandiseprodukte aufs Grausamste zu foltern, während Dan-Dan mit wachsendem Schrecken dabei zusehen muss... thumb|210px|Bewältigung eines VerlustesAm Farmhaus angekommen, beginnen die Turtles und April es sich dort gemütlich zu machen. (Kootie, der während der Fahrt wieder zu sich gekommen ist, versucht sogleich April anzubaggern und wird von ihr in die Hundehütte verbannt; was ihn aber nicht daran hindert, es für den Rest der Geschichte weiter zu versuchen.) In der folgenden Zeit versucht April ihr umgekrempeltes Leben in der ständigen Gesellschaft der Turtles durch Kindermalereien zu verarbeiten, und beschreibt dabei auch, wie die Turtles mit Pierrier, der noch im Koma liegt, und dem Verlust ihres Meisters zurechtzukommen versuchen. Dann, eines Tages, an welchem Velveeduh dem Verlust von Match-Stik besonders nachhängt, wird er plötzlich von der Stimme seines Meister angerufen - über ihre "offiziellen™ Payrates™ Ohr-Implantat™-Walkie-Talkies™", welche in ihre Schwammanzüge™ eingebaut sind! Match-Stik fordert Velveeduh auf, sofort seine Brüder zu versammeln, damit er ihnen den Plan erklären kann, den er geschmiedet hat... thumb|210px|left|Match-Stiks GeschichteEtwas später sucht Dan-Dan Match-Stik auf, und nachdem er seine Überraschung über die Tatsache überwunden hat, dass Match-Stik tatsächlich eine echte, sprechende Ratte ist, beginnt dieser ihm seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Vor langer Zeit in Japan waren Match-Stiks Herrchen, Hamato Sushi, und dessen Kollege Oroku Noogy erbitterte Rivalen im Sushi-Business, und sie beide strebten danach, von der renommierten Restaurantkritikerin Tang Jar die höchstmögliche Bewertung von vier Sternen zu erhalten. Doch Tang Jar verliebte sich in Hamato Sushi und gab ihm das begehrte Urteil, und aus Schande darüber, dass er diese Bewertung auf so unredliche Weise erhalten hatte [sic!], tötete Hamato Sushi den erbosten Noogy und wanderte mit Jar und Match-Stik nach Amerika aus. Noogys Bruder, Oroku Soggy, folgte ihnen nach Amerika und wollte Rache an Hamato Sushi nehmen, indem er das traditionelle Fisch-Sushi mit seiner neuesten Kreation - Fledermaus-Sushi - vom Markt drängen wollte. Soggy gab Tang Jar eine Kostprobe seines neuen Gerichts, erlangte damit aber nur Tang Jars extremes Missfallen. Aus Furcht davor, dass Jars Kritik seiner Schöpfung den Todesstoß versetzen würde, ermordete Soggy sie und dann auch Hamato Sushi, als dieser zufällig dazukam; nur Match-Stik hat dem Blutbad entkommen können. thumb|210px|Wieder zusammenUm eine bildliche Verbindung mit Match-Stik herzustellen, stellt Velveeduh ein grobes Pappabbild ihres Meisters auf dem Kamin des Farmhauses auf. Nachdem Pierrier auch endlich wieder zu sich gekommen ist (nachdem Velveeduh eine Pizzaparty ausrufen wollte), erklärt Match-Stik seinen Schülern, was der Shooter vorhat: Die Gründung des Bat Clans ist Oroku Soggys verdrehte Idee, die amerikanische Öffentlichkeit einer auf diese gewisse amerikanische Popkulturfigur fixierten Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Das letztendliche Ziel dieses erzwungenen Merchandisings soll schließlich die Vermarktung von Soggys Fledermaus-Sushi sein. Um diesen verrückten Plan zu durchkreuzen, sollen die Sushi Turtles sich von ihrem jetzigen kindischen Image loslösen und zu ihren grimmigen Wurzeln zurückkehren, damit sie ihren alten Status als bombastische Popkulturfiguren wiedererlangen und damit Soggys Gehirnwäsche gegenstandslos zu machen. thumb|210px|left|Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer mehrDoch gerade bevor Match-Stik den Turtles mitteilen kann, wo er sich zur Zeit befindet, kommt April dazu und unterbricht ungewollt die Verbindung mit Match-Stik, als sie nach Viceroys Erklärungen anmerkt, dass die Sache mit den Ohr-Implantat™-Walkie-Talkies™ bei ihnen gar nicht funktionieren könnte, weil Schildkröten keine Ohren haben! Und ehe Match-Stik die Verbindung von seiner Seite aus wieder herstellen kann, entdeckt der Shooter endlich das Walkie-Talkie™ und befiehlt Match-Stiks Exekution. Dan-Dan, der diesen Befehl mitbekommen hat, kehrt unverzüglich zu seinem Vater zurück und bittet ihn inständig darum, April anzurufen und die Turtles von dieser Notlage zu unterrichten. thumb|160px|Die neuen, verbesserten Green-Grey Sponge-Suit Sushi TurtlesUm ihren Fehler wieder gut zu machen, meldet April sich freiwillig und schneidert den Sushi Turtles vier neue Kostüme zusammen, die sie wilder und klotziger erscheinen lassen. Kaum sind diese fertig, wird April über ihren Pager (mit Sprachfunktion) von ihrem Boss angerufen und ins Studio zitiert, damit sie einen öffentlichen Aufruf an die Sushi Turtles senden soll, um "eine riesige Ratte aus dem Peter Warehouse auf Kevin Island zu retten." Die Turtles und April werfen sich sofort in ihr neues Fahrzeug; doch da April den Schalthebel nicht bedienen kann, schließt sich auch Kootie ihnen an und übernimmt für sie den Fahrdienst. thumb|left|210px|TV ist wahrlich mächtiger als das SchwertDie Turtles und ihre Freunde eilen nach Kevin Island und erreichen das "geheime" Lagerhaus-Versteck des Bat Clans in dem Moment, wo der Shooter seinen Gefolgsleuten den Befehl gibt, die Turtles aufzuspüren und zu vernichten, und Shih Tzsu des Wartens auf die Turtles und das damit verbundene Herauszögern von Match-Stiks Exekution endgültig müde geworden ist. Kootie eröffnet unbeabsichtigt den Sturmangriff, nachdem er nochmals versucht hat, April anzubaggern, und sie ihn dafür unsanft ins Warenhaus und zufällig genau auf Shih Tzu befördert hat. Die Sushi Turtles stellen sich den Batguys, doch diese lassen sich nicht durch Einschüchterungen und Dan-Dans Erklärungen von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen, die Turtles zu erledigen. Als aber Velveeduh und Viceroy eine Kampftaktik, die sie "Wheel of Fortune" ("Glücksrad") nennen, gegen sie einsetzen wollen, verwechseln die Batguys deren Namen mit der gleichnamigen Spielshow und machen sich begeistert auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Fernseher. thumb|210px|Gegen den ShooterUm herauszufinden, wohin die Batguys entfleucht sind, klettern die Turtles auf das Dach des Lagerhauses; doch dort gesellt sich der Shooter zu ihnen, der von ihnen die Herausgabe von April verlangt. Die Turtles nehmen den Kampf gegen ihn auf, doch ihre kampfuntauglichen Techniken richten nichts gegen den Shooter aus, und am Ende bemächtigt dieser sich Toyoduhs "Dude-L-Loom" und wickelt die Vier in eine lange Wolldecke ein. In diesem Moment greift endlich Match-Stik ein; der Shooter erkennt ihn und nimmt seinen Helm ab, um der Ratte zuerst den Grund für seine schlechte Laune (einen frischen Rasierschnitt) zu zeigen und sie dann Angesicht zu Angesicht fertigzumachen. thumb|left|160px|Das Ende des ShootersOroku Soggy kann Match-Stik zwar den ersten Schlag verpassen, doch dabei rutscht er von der Dachkante, und nur die Wolldecke aus dem "Dude-L-Loom" bewahrt ihn vor dem Absturz. Match-Stik wirft ihm seinen Helm hinterher, doch Soggy fängt ihn auf und benutzt ihn, um die Wolldecke zu schreddern und Match-Stik mit den Fetzen zu beschießen. Dabei bemerkt Soggy jedoch viel zu spät, dass sich sein Arm in der Wollbahn verheddert hat, und ehe er den Beschuss einstellen kann, wird er von seinem eigenen Helm zerstückelt. Als die Turtles ihren siegreichen Meister hochleben lassen und April sich angeekelt fragt, wer diese Schweinerei beseitigen soll, taucht Kootie (diesmal ohne Maske) wie gerufen am Steuer eines Müllwagens auf dem Dach auf. Beim Anblick seines Gesichts - welches sich nicht sonderlich von seiner Maske unterscheidet - verknallt sich April endlich in ihn, und gemeinsam karren sie Soggys Überreste an der Hauswand hinunter von dannen. Epilog: thumb|240px|Und Schluss!Einige Zeit später versucht April ihre Geschichte einem Fernsehstudio (mit dem Namen Langweilige Alte Sitcoms GmbH) anzubieten. Der Chefredakteur zeigt sich nach seine Begutachtung zuerst skeptisch, doch als er dann die Turtles, die April begleitet haben, vor seinem Bürofenster hängen sieht, fällt er vor Begeisterung (sein Neffe liebt die Turtle-Frühstücksflocken) in Ohnmacht. Und bei den Pennyworths währenddessen feiert Dan-Dan seine geistige Reife damit, dass er seinen Vater bittet, ihn von nun an "Dan Dan Dan" zu nennen. Bildergalerie GG-SS-ST Velveeduh.jpg|Velveeduh GG-SS-ST Pierrier.jpg|Pierrier GG-SS-ST Toyoduh.jpg|Toyoduh GG-SS-ST Viceroy.jpg|Viceroy GG-SS-ST Match-Stik.jpg|Match-Stik GG-SS-ST April MayJune.jpg|April MayJune GG-SS-ST Kootie.jpg|Kootie GG-SS-ST Kootie face.jpg|Kootie (ohne Maske) GG-SS-ST Dan-Dan.jpg|Dan-Dan Pennyworth GG-SS-ST Shooter.jpg|Shooter GG-SS-ST Shooter face.jpg|Shooter (ohne Maske) GG-SS-ST Shih Tzu.jpg|Shih Tzu GG-SS-ST Bat Clan.jpg|Der Bat Clan GG-SS-ST Sushi.jpg|Hamato Sushi GG-SS-ST Tang Jar.jpg|Tang Jar GG-SS-ST Oroku Noogy.jpg|Oroku Noogy GG-SS-ST Chief Sterno.jpg|Chief Sterno Trivia *thumb|180px|Don Martins "One Morning at the Bank"Der Titel bezieht sich selbstredend auf die Turtle-Kostüme, welche von den Akteuren im Live Action-Film getragen wurden. *Nach der Veröffentlichung dieser Parodie veröffentlichte Mark Martin noch vier weitere Kurzgeschichten mit den Sushi Turtles in der Turtle Soup-Miniserie: **"Toyoduh in The Naked City" **"Velveeduh in The One That Got Away" **"Viceroy in Action, Not Words!" **"Perrier in The Old Switcheroo!" *Inmitten der Geschichte befindet sich auch ein Kurzcomic mit dem Titel "One Morning at the Bank" vom Comiczeichner Don Martin, der vor allem für seine Arbeiten fürs MAD Magazine berühmt war. Siehe auch *TMNT-Parodien Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Mark Martin Kategorie:Graphic Novels (Mirage) Kategorie:Parodien